Dragon Phoenix
by Mystic Werewolf
Summary: No one knows much about the new asisstants, except that they're going out with Remus and Severus. But these two girls have a secret, a secret that no one should not know.


I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER  
  
"They'll be fine. Remus is one of the best people in DADA. He knows what he's doing," Severus said, an arm around his assistant's shoulders. "I know, but she's my best friend. I have a right to be concerned," she replied, her emerald eyes troubled. "Faith, remember that name. She needs some right now," he said, pushing a mug of hot cider into her hands. "I know, I know. Still-" he cut her off. "Faith, they've probably found that old Druid temple some where in the mountains." Faith sighed, flicking her jet black braid over her shoulder. "We'll never see them after that." Severus looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "She loves the Celtic and Druid times. If she has found that temple, she'll probably spend hours in it," Faith flinched as a loud boom split the air. "At least the storm will give an extra excuse for them." She sighed again. "True." Severus flinched himself. "Damn it, what does he want now?" he swore, looking at the jet black tattoo. "Must you?" "I must. Be careful," Severus kissed her forehead. "She'll show up, don't worry," he added seeing the look in her eyes. "I'm more worried about you." "I'll be fine," Severus said. getting his cloak and mask, he walked out the door, giving the assistant Potions Master one final look. "I love you," they both whispered, neither of them hearing the other. *********************************************************************** "When is this rain going to let up?" Remus asked no one in particular. "As soon as it does," his female companion replied. "Are you going to finish your sentance?" "No, I was just replying." "Oh. Why did you go for a walk, Hope?" "Um, well, you see-" Remus interupted her, "You just wanted to clear your head." He grinned at her. She blushed. "What's so bad about that?" "Nothing." Hope sighed, her gold eyes and red hair matching her quiditch robes perfectly. Even though she and Faith were 25, they played on the quiditch teams occasionaly. "Severus was right, you are a pain," she teased him. She picked up an old staff off the floor, twirling it in her hands. The sight disquited Remus somehow, yet at the same time it was oddly comforting. If she was wearing a Druid outfit she would have fit in with the place. He sighed, watching as Hope twirled and spun the ancient piece, her loosely bound hair being tossed by the breeze from the storm. "Do you know what time period that was made?" "Around second century B.C., if you think from an Archaeological point of view; but in truth this has been around since before Druids were called Druids. This staff was treated with an anti aging potion, made from the very Mistletoe and Oak that the Druids worshiped. It would have been used by a mercenary, most likely a girl to judge by the well worn grip from slender fingers," she paused for a second, examining it closer. "Have you ever seen Xena?" "Of course I watch Muggle television, rather entertaining, especially what they call 'stage magicians'." "But have you seen Xena?" she repeated, looking at him. "It's about this hot warrior chick, right?" She looked at him from beneath raised eyebrows. "That's from a normal Muggle point of view, right?" she turned back to the staff. "It probably belonged to some one like her." "But she probably didn't look like you-" he stopped, blushing. "Yeah. Any way the storm's letting up. We can fly to the school," she said, looking around. She sighed. "What?" "They also made swords. Catch." She threw a large metal object at him. Remus caught it by the hilt. "Nice," he said, swinging it around in an arc. "Should be, that antiaging potion also protected against nicks in the blade." she wiped the dirt of the hilt. It was jewel studded with black opals, bloodstones and sapphires. "It's beautiful." "The opals represent hope, bloodstone is courage, and sapphire is clear thinking, if I remember correctly," she thought for a few seconds more, then added "May it serve you well." she found the sheath and gave it to him. A gust of wind went through the temple, and a flowering tree near them showered blossoms on to the pair. "I hope that's a good sign," he said, putting the sheath on his belt so he could fly. Hope blushed, "A very interesting good sign," she mumbled under her breath, securing the staff in her left hand. "I'm so glad I'm a beater." *********************************************************************** "You called, my lord?" Severus said from behind his white mask. "Yes. There's a certain sword wielding sorcerer protecting the Gryffyndor heirs. I want him here for questioning by the end of the week. I think you all ready have the trust of that traiterous Slytherin heir?" "Yes, my lord." "Good. After Lupin is taken care of, I want to talk to her." "Yes, my lord." "You may go." Severus breathed a sigh of relief when he got out of his masters chambers, not noticing that Lucius was watching him. *********************************************************************** Remus hit the wall when he heard what Severus had to say. "I have until the end of the week, and it's Thursday," Severus sighed, every bone in his long frame tired-and scared. Very scared. "Remus, calm down, you can handle your self against the Dark Lord. Hell if that dosn't work, just bite the damn bloody bastard," Hope said, her golden eyes hard. "Language, Hope," Faith warned her friend, then turned to Remus. "Remember that you're not the one in trouble if you don't follow orders." Remus sighed. "I know, it's just that-oh, godamn this crap, what do we need to do?" Remus quickly dropped the fact that he had never really trusted Severus. "First, I want to make sure you can use that," Severus pointed to the sheath on Remus's belt. "Oh, great. How?" Remus asked. "A simple duel. I will be the one fighting you," Faith said, giving a lopsided grin. "Our style closely matches that of most Death Eaters, but unfortunately, I have never been a very good swordsman," Severus said in explanation. "Let's get started then," Remus said, rubbing his hands to loosen them. "Very well," Faith said, conjuring a sword out of no where and striking at his right side. Sparks flew. "Very nice, you nearly had me," Remus grinned at an astonished Faith. They continued the bout, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Their swords clashed, sparks flew, ribbons of steel flashing in the firelight. Hope was strongly reminded of ancient times, when honor bound custom and custom bound honor. She watched intently, her eyes soft and full of worry. She nearly jumped when Severus put his hand on her shoulder. "Just watch, they'll be fine," he whispered to her, feeling how tense Hope was. She relaxed, knowing that they wouldn't hurt each other intentionaly. She gasped, nonetheless, when Faith stumbled and found Remus's sword point at her throat. "Nice," she said, then saw scraps of emerald and black cloth behind him. "Looks like this robe's finished." There was a long gash down the left thigh of her pants. "Sorry," Remus said a bit sheepishly. "Congratulations, both of you. Excellent match. Well fought," Dumbledore said from a chair by the fire place. "So apparently you know of the situation," Severus said, giving Faith her overrobe. "Be careful, he has something up his sleeve," he warned them, not for the last time looking his age. "I know," Severus slumped in a chair, picking up a mug of hot butterbear. "Believe me I know." Faith sat on the arm of the chair and began rubbing his shoulders. "So what else did he say, besides that he wanted to ask Remus a few 'questions'?" she asked Severus. "Just that Remus was guarding the last of the Gryffyndor heirs, and that I gained the trust of a 'traiterous Slytherin heir', whoever she is." Faith stopped and looked at Hope sharply. "What's wrong Faith?" "He has no idea," Hope said, looking scared. "Of course he doesn't know what a traiterous heir is. Slytherin was a very good and influental House before Tom showed up," Faith replied in Spanish. "What do you mean?" Severus asked in their language, surprising them with his fluency. Hope sighed, then sat back down and faced inward. Faith put her hand on the back of her friend's chair. "We are the last true decendants of Godric Gryffyndor, and Salazar Slytherin. We are basicaly the female equivalent to them," Hope sighed, her golden eyes downcast. "We know-knew-what they were truly like." Faith explained. "Salazar loved teaching-he came up with the idea for the school. But he loathed the Dark Arts with a passion. Unfortunately his first wife, Mordra, loved them. He didn't find out until the birth of their first-and only-child. "He was depressed for months afterward. His best friend, Godric's sister, helped him get through it. She later became his loyal, loving wife; they had two children. "But the taint of Mordra still lingered. His second wife died giving birth to their third child, a stillborn. Again Salazar slipped into depression-" her voice became too tight to continue. Hope continued. "He killed himself when his two remaining children were visiting with Godric. He didn't want them to see how he died. "Slytherin House was never the same, Mordra had done too much damage to Salazar's spirit. Each year the students became darker and darker-until Tom Marvalo Riddle. "Now it is the house of ambition and Darkness, the house of Voldemort," Hope sighed, her eyes closed, faint memories of long forgotten dreams playing on the insides of her eyelids. "A very interesting tell. Just how did you find out?" Dumbledore asked. "Our adoptive mother was burried in genealogy. When she found out what we were, she started researching us. She found the history of what exactly happened to turn Slytherin to a dark house," Hope said with a faint smile. "Just out of curiosity, what relation are you to Mordra's child?" Remus asked, a bit shocked and confused. "Mordra's child-son-was Tom's predacessor," Faith replied. "Our real names are Hope and Faith, but Guinevere isn't our real surname. Mine is Gryffyndor, hers is Slytherin," Hope added, standing up. "Hope Gryffyndor," Remus tested the name. "It suits you," he judged, putting his arms around her. "Just as Faith Slytherin suits you, love," Severus told Faith, their heads together. Faith giggled, and started to reply when Dumbledor got up to leave. "I think I'll leave now," he raised his mug of butterbeer to the two couples. "Have fun!" "'Have fun!' indeed," Hope said when he was gone, blushing a bit. "Remus, try not to loose to much sleep," Severus winked at them, then led Faith off to his chambers. "Remind me to hurt them," Hope said when they left. "Come on, let's get to bed," was all Remus replied. Hope sighed. "All right." *********************************************************************** "So when you were here, they visited you in your dreams?" Severus asked Faith. "Yes, It was annoying sometimes, but other than that, it was quite enriching," she paused for a moment then added "He's proud of the decision you made. The best of both Houses, I think that's what he said last night." "I'm glad," he replied as Faith snuggled closer. He kissed the top of her head, thinking it would be a long time before he would be able to hold her like this. *********************************************************************** Hope entered the dream world with aprehension for some reason. In a moment she saw why. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOPE'S~DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Morning Gody," Virginia teased her brother, tousling his flame red hair. "Morning Vir-" "Call me that and you will definitely pay," she warned him. "Well, you are." She sighed. "Do you like being a pain?" "Is this a private chat or can any body join?" A soft voice from the door said. "Sure, If you wanna risk my sisters sharper than normal tongue this morning," Godric said, getting up out of his seat. "Full moon?" Salazar asked, looking at Virginia. "Full moon, same as every month," she replied with a sigh. "Your brother still hasn't figured it out? Jeez, you've been old enough for at least five years." "Nope, he's not the one for the brains. Rowena is remember?" "Rowena's the one for what?" Godric said, coming back into the room. "Nothing," they both replied at the same time. "Are we still going for that walk?" Godric asked, lookng between Virginia and Salazar. "Sure, but are you still coming, Gin?" Salazar replied. "Yeah, let me change first," she answered running up to her room. "Shouldn't we bring our weapons just in case?" she yelled down to them, eyeing the sword her father left her. "Go ahead," Godric replied, turning to Salazar. "She loves that sword of hers. I don't begrudge her though. It was our father's before he-left." Gin came back down, dressed and bound like a male to protect her, and her friends. "I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
"How many do you think are there?" Salazar asked, looking at the Vampires. "I don't know, but there are at least ten," Gin replied, slightly shaking with instinctional fear. "Fifteen," Godric confirmed, quitely unsheathing his sword. Gin and Salazar folowed suite, Salazar also grabbing his wand. "What do we do, leader boy?" Gin asked, turning towards her brother. "We fight," he said, his blade and gold eyes flashing. The trio made their way quitely down the path, but an unseen Vampire hindered their progress. "Let me go you bloody bastard!" Gin yelled, struggling in the strong hold. "Let's get fighting!" Salazar yelled, his emerald studded hilt flashing as it streaked towards Gin's captor. "Thanks," she gasped, slashing at an overzealous attacker. "No problem." Suddenly Gin was grabbed by several strong Vampires. She screamed. "Let her go!" Salazar yelled, battling his own set. A thought hit him, one that he didn't like. "Rick, they know about Gin!" Salazar yelled over his shoulder, dodging a sword swing at his chest in the process. "Shit!" Rick replied, going down and killing the last of his Vampire opponents. "I'm down, one of 'em twisted my ankle!" "Great!" Salazar replied sarcasticly. He did something completely brash. He lengthened his sword, spun around and cut his opponents in half. "Now find my sister!" Godric yelled at him, pulling himself onto a stump.  
  
Gin had no idea where she was, and she didn't want to know. She sighed, thinking it would be lovely to get into a hot bath. The daydream was shatered when one of her kidnappers walked in. "You are awake," the creature swooped closer. "You are full of life and energy, you will provide an excellent wine for our meal." Gin shuddered involuntarily. "I'd rather be dead," she spat, lunging at the Vampire. Her chains caught her. "Tut, tut. That's no way to treat your host," the tall creature said tapping Gin's cheek. "'Host' my butt!" "Such cheek. As I said, you will do as a wine." Gin sighed when the creature finally left. "Why me?" she asked, struggling against her bonds. "It's no use. I'll just have to make due when they come back." She didn't have to wait long. "We are ready. Jenaria says you will make a good wine. I say we shall see," another Vampire said, different from her first visitor. "But you do look strong." "If you're going to kill me, just do it. I hate waiting," Gin said as her visitor bound her wrists together then undid the chains that held her to the wall. "You are not going to be killed, yet," he replied. "Now come." Virginia sighed, accepting her fate as one accepts the rising sun. "I hate the undead." She followed the short Vampire through the dungeon halls. She thought it amusing that she was taller than one of them. As if hearing her thoughts, the Vampire said "I was turned when I was thirteen. I love my friends, yet I hate them at the same time." Gin couldn't imagine what it was like, having to live and work with the very people who could have been the ones that killed the rest of your family. She shuddered at the thought that if she was turned, she would never be able to see the rest of her family. 'I envy werewolves. They only have to disapear for a day or two every 28 days,' She sighed at the thought. "Here we are! Here is the new addition to our 'family', she will be turned tonight!" It was the same Vampire that first visited her in her captivity. Gin realized it was night, the light of the full moon giving an extra paleness to her captors. "You do realize it will be alot harder to turn me than you think," Gin replied evenly, not showing her fear. "Not after we have drained nearly three quarters of your blood," the leader gave an evil grin. Two of the bigger and stronger Vampires came closer. One grabbed her head and tilted it back, the other drew a sharp knife over the exposed veins. Virginia gasped, seeing moonlit drops racing towards the dirt. "Drink up, get a good taste of out newest member!" Jenaria yelled, grabing a metal goblet and holding it under the red flow. "It's bittersweet with the power of magic. She will make an excellent addition," she shouted, holding her goblet up. There was a sharp clang as somthing glinted off the metal cup. "Let her go!" came a menacing growl from the shadows. "Too late, we have allready tasted of her blood!" the tall vampire said, pointing to Gin, going paler as more blood left her. "I said let her go," Salazar said, emerging from the shadows. There was a flash as he jumped and killed the two Vampires holding a now unconscious Virginia. "You will not escape us so easy!" Jenaria shrieked at Salazar. "Watch me!" he spat in reply, taking out a bottle of some potion. There was a flash of light as he threw it on the ground. Hope woke up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope felt the warmth of her amulet radiate through her body. She picked it up with both hands and looked at it. "What's wrong?" Remus whispered sleepily into her hair. "My thoughts and my dreams for the most part," she replied, sitting up. "Another dream?" he asked, sitting up as well. Hope sighed, thinking back to a couple of weeks ago, to when she colapsed during a class. That's how Remus had found out, and ever since then he'd been watching her strangely. "I could learn to hate your past," he joked, then looked over her shoulder at what she was toying with. "Why do I sense wolfbane around this thing?" He asked aprehensively. "It's a protection amulet. In the States, werewolves are much more powerful, and much more dangerous. I am particularly suscpetible, since I spent most of my free time at home running around with a pack of wild wolves. My mother made this for me, using some of the herbs she found in my books. If she had a touch more magic, she'd qualify as much as Longbottom, only she wouldn't be as scared as he is," Hope sighed, putting the thought of the woman who had taken her and Faith in, into a corner of her mind. "Why and how are they more powerful?" Remus asked, running a hand through tousled hair. "Once real wolves are bitten by a werewolf, they become one them selves. The only difference between human-werewolves and them is that they stay werewolf, whether it's the full moon or not. Now this serves an even more important purpose. "Since every member of our family, adopted or blood, is gone; this bejeweled pendant serves as a connection with them. It warns me of future danger, and if I'm sad or worried this comforts me. I'm sorry if it's other purpose offends you," she said, looking out at the grounds. Only a sliver of moon shone through the clouds. But both knew that in two days it would be the full moon It was Remus's turn to sigh. "Don't. You're the only person I know who actually likes us. I'm half surprised you aren't one yourself." He brushed a strand of hair out Hope's face. "You are who you are, don't forget that. Your mother loves you still. She could have told you not to visit with your wolf friends, instead, she gave you this," he said, an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, but I wish I could forget about what you and Severus are doing tomorrow," she replied, snuggling closer. She looked at her left arm. There was a feathered red dragon wraped around the upper part of her forearm. "The Dragonphoenix. We've had the tattoo since we can remmember." "I wonder why?" A sudden break in the clouds showed it was later than they thought. Remus sighed. "I gotta get a shower, then get to Snape. Oy boy." "Be careful," Hope said, giving him one final kiss. "I will."  
  
"Watch the class, Faith. Give Potter and his friends a hard time for me," Severus said, hugging her. "Sure I will," she replied, laughing lightly. "I wish I could say 'have fun'," Hope said, her hands on Remus's shoulders. "Oh, we will," Remus replied, grinning wolfishly down at her. "Be mindful of His motives, the Dark Lord is unpredictable in how he approaches 'traitors'. He could easily have found out," Faith warned them in a more serious tone. Severus shuddered at the thought of what would happen if Voldemort found out about him. "Let's go Lupin. First stop, the shrieking shack." He transformed into a long black python and slithered over to the Whomping Willow. The branches froze.  
  
"Tonights home work: a three foot essay on the good and bad of using stones to strengthen potions. Yes, Hermione, you have to write to where me and Professor Snape can read it," Faith smiled at the bushy haired girl. Ron was stifling laughter as he gathered up his books. The bell rang for lunch. "Yes, Malfoy?" Faith asked when she saw that he was still there. He came closer to the desk, looking sad and shocked. "My father knows," he said, not looking into Faith's eyes. "Your father knows what, Malfoy?" "That Snape is a spy and a traitor." Faith gasped, her hand flying to her own amulet. "And you?" she asked hesitantly. "I say to hell with the Dark. All it causes is pain and suffering," he looked into Faith's eyes. "He didn't tell me until this morning, after they left. I'm sorry." "That's-quite alright, Draco." Faith forced a smile. "They'll get through it." "I hope so, Faith Slytherin, I hope so." Draco left her with more than his warning to think about. She dashed off to find Hope.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Faith. Start at the beggining, calmly," Hope said, pouring tea for them. "The Dark Lord knows of Severus's betrayal. Draco told me. Oh, Hope, what if he's right?" Faith said, slumping in an armchair. "To find that out, I need to talk to him. What else did he say?" Hope asked, sitting across from her friend. "He called me by my real name." Hope choked on her tea. "What!?" "He knows who I really am." "Go get him, now," Hope said, hoping it wasn't as she thought. Faith walked in a few minutes later, with Draco in tow. "What do you want?" he asked Hope, looking regal. "How do you know who Faith is?" she asked innocently, her golden eyes showing otherwise. "I can do more than talk with the ghosts that live here," he said simply. His white jeans and tee-shirt made him look like an ice prince. "Such as?" "I can talk to spirits that have long since dissapeared, such as your ancestor, Godric," his smile was a cold one. Hope's eyes narrowed. "What does he say?" "I don't talk to him much, I find Salazar much more interesting." "Hm, do continue," Hope said, leaing back in her chair. Draco took a mug of butterbeer from a nearby table. "His first wife- Mordra-creeps me out. Not to mention that creep of a son." Hope and Faith exchanged glances. No one except them should know that information. Draco ignored the silence, continuing. "She flirts with me." Draco shuddered at the thought. "Reminds me of a rude Sphynx. His second wife, Virginia, is much nicer." He thought about something. "Salazar saved her from being turned into a Vampire. Why he didn't court her after that, is any ones guess-what?" Hope had knocked over her tea in shock. "How do you know all that?" she demanded, looking scared. "Salazar told me. He-what now?" he asked, seeing the look of shock on her face. He looked at Faith. She was just as confused as he was. "Remember when I colapsed in Defense? I had gotten little sleep over a dream, a dream that involved Virginia-Godric's sister-and being captured by Vampires. I let you think it was just a reaction to my fears of Vampires," Hope said. "Oh God! We need to tell Dumbledore! WE MAY NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN," Faith said as she realized that Draco was telling the truth, grabbing her cloak and heading towards Dumbledore's office, closely followed by Hope and Draco. *********************************************************************** "Let me go, you greasy bastard!" Remus fought against his bonds as Severus levitated him into the main room of the underground complex. "I have orders. Plus this gives me the satisfaction of getting rid of the last of the Maurauders," Severus jeered. "Close the door," Voldemort ordered someone behind the pair. "My lord," Severus said bowing, releasing the levitation bond. Remus fell to the floor with a thud. "You godamn asshole! Let me GO!" Remus struggled against his bonds. "Tie them up! I hate betrayal, Severus, you know that. Why are you working for that goodytwoshoes Dumbledore?" Voldemort said, as some one bound Severus to a chair, it's back to Remus. "Why? Because it's the right thing to do. Fortunately, my blood runs thinner than yours. Or make that thicker, I don't hurt the people that help me," Severus replied, struggling against his bonds. "You will pay for your insolence," Voldemort raised his wand. "Infante!" A blast of red light surrounded them. "That was refreshing. Makes you feel five years younger, does it not, Severus?" Remus asked. "Definately was. Let's blow this joint!" Severus replied. Voldemort was furious. He pointed his wand at Severus. A blast of green light issued from it. "That was close, I felt the breeze. I wonder, what's for supper?" Remus said, standing up from his now broken bonds. "The usuall. Still got that sword?" Severus said dodging a kick. Something bright and silver glinted. "Right here." "That's good," Severus grinned at a more than furious Voldemort. "You aren't the only one with tricks up his sleeve." "Now that scares me, you and Faith are starting to sound alike," Remus joked, running through a hooded and masked man. "What can I say, we are a match made in heaven." "That is enough! I want them dead! NOW!" Voldemort shouted at his followers. "Time to blow this joint?" Remus asked, looking at Severus over his shoulder. "I would say so," he replied, dodging a burst of green light. *********************************************************************** 'Where are we?' Hope asked in her dream. Her voice had an echoe to it. 'I have no clue. This fog is too bloody thick!' Faith replied. Something very evil laughed. 'What was that?' Hope ducked behind her friend. She didn't have to wait long for an answer. The fog in front of them solidified into a human. There was something about it that was familiar to Hope. Something grabbed their wrists. 'Let me go!' Faith shouted, struggling. 'Not until I have what I want,' the stranger said approaching them with his wand. 'And what is that?' Hope spat at it's feet. 'Just a little way that I can keep track of you,' the stranger grinned. He touched his wand to Hope's forearm. There was a moment of pain, then she woke up. "What the-!" Hope screamed as she sat up. Someone pushed her back down and wiped her forehead with a cool, damp cloth. "Calm down, Hope, we survived-whateverer that was," Faith said from somewhere close by. Hope looked at her left arm. Something black caught her eye. She swore. "Calm down, Hope," Draco said, coming over with a cloth. It stank of something nasty. "What in the name of Jena is that?" she asked when he tried to put it on her arm. "Something that'll help with the pain, now hold still," Draco said, catching Hope's arm and placing the cloth on it. "How did we get this?" Faith asked, looking around. They were still in Dumbledore's office. "I suppose it happened when you collapsed," Draco said, thinking. He caught a whiff of the poltice and coughed. "If you're questioning Malfoy, you have been under my eye since you collapsed. He tells an interesting story," Dumbledore said. "So we're stuck with this?" Hope asked hesitantly, showing Dumbledore the Dark Mark on her arm. "Unfortuantely, yes." Faith swore like a sailor. "You mean whenever He summons his goons we'll suffer?" She demanded, glaring at her arm. The Dragonphoenix was in it's original position, with one difference. It had a coil around the skull, and the snake wraped around the dragon. "Unfortunately." Dumbledore took Hope's arm, looking at the set of tattoos through half moon spectacles. "Very interesting. What is in your wand?" he asked, still looking at the scar. "Dragon heartstring and phoenix feather. Rather nasty combination, Olivander said, but it compliments me and Faith perfectly. Why?" Hope was curious as to why Dumbledore asked. "Is one of the core materials more dominant in your wands?" "In mine the dominant core is the dragon heartstring. Hope's is the phoenix feather," Faith replied. "I see. Yes, very interesting," Dumbledore settled back into his chair. His eyes sparkled. "You will be the ones that will put up the final fight against Voldemort." Draco gasped. "But He's after Potter! How in the name of Saint Joan Darque are they going to win?" "They are the ones destined to reunite the houses. Only three have shown who they follow. The rest are under Mordra's enchantments. I believe you are one of the two men who follow the real Salazar Slytherin, Draco," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes sparkling. "What do you mean the real Sal-" Faith stopped herself thinking. 'The chamber, Slytherin's heir. Mordra's son-'"You mean Mordra's son is Salazar Junior?" "There's no way-" Hope protested but was interupted by Draco. "Why do you think Salazar showed up here? He say's I have enough influence over my House to get more on our side." Hope sighed. "I hope that it's the real Salazar, not that traitor of a son of his." "Sal Junior had blue eyes," Draco said. "Who had blue eyes?" Remus asked as he and Severus came in. There was a gold and silver blur as Faith and Hope nearly tackled the men. "Watch it Faith," Severus said jokingly, pulling back to look at her. "Draco said that He knew of your betrayal. How did you manage to get out?" "A few well brewed potions and some clever sword work," Severus said, grinning. "Something's changed," Hope said, looking up into Remus's eyes. "Yep, no gray," he joked. Hope looked lost, so Remus explained. "The Infante curse, remember?" "Oh!" Hope laughed, then gave Remus a kiss. "Is this a private reunion?" Draco asked, wanting to congratulate his head of house. Faith laughed as Severus picked her up and spun her, neither of them aware of the rest of the room. "For them apparently," Hope said so that Faith would notice. "Oh sorry," Faith joked, arms around Severus's waist. Hope sighed. "Let's just get some supper," she said as four rumbles went through the room. *********************************************************************** "So the houses have to reunite?" Severus asked later that night, after Faith explained what had happened, with some assistance from Draco. "Apparently. I wish they told us, I hate not being prepared," she responded, staring into the fire. "Me too. But one question still remains-why?" Severus leaned back in his chair. "Alone, our house qualities are weak, ambition the being the weakest, courage being the strongest. But together-courage, brains, brawn, and ambition-they would be nearly invincible. The true question is how does this come about?" Draco mused, his head in his hands. "Well, first thing is getting more Slytherins on our side. That's going to be the tough part," Severus sighed. He knew his house well. They were going to be a problem. "I could weave some spells-dream weaving-so that those that I know for a fact would help us hear it from Salazar, the rest-" Draco cut himself off. They all knew the rest were bred to serve Lord Voldemort. "Good luck," Faith smiled at him. "I better get going then, the spells are going to take all night," Draco said raising his mug in a toast of sorts. He drank the remaining half of butterbeer in one gulp. "I hope that the White Arts are strong in him," Faith said as Severus wraped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest. "His nanny taught him everything about them in the bedtime stories she told him," Severus said, thinking back to when he first met Draco. Faith raised an eyebrow. "I had a business meeting with Lucius," he said, starting an explanation. "She was a spry thing for all that she was forty. Very inteligent and very versed in the White Arts. I'm very surprised that Malfoy let Narcissa hire her. Draco loved her stories-Saint George and the Dragon, Joan of Arc-any story of hers. He forgot those when she left, a year before he started here." "She sounds like a clever woman, I like her," Faith said, thinking of two boys-young men, really-both preparing for a battle. *********************************************************************** 'Hello again young Draco. It has a been a while. I trust you know my great grandaughter?' Salazar said, pale in the moonlight of the garden. 'She is just like you,' a much older looking Draco said. 'I wouldn't doubt it. She has my looks and personality, yet Virginia's heart. Which reminds me, how is your Virginia?' he asked, a picture of a freckled redhead forming in the pool beside him. Draco blushed, 'She's doing well. She's concerned about Potter and her friends and family. She has a good heart.' 'Of course. It is in her name. Just as yours means 'Dragon'. They are proud creatures. A bit feisty, yes; but they are loyal, loving, and intensely protective of their young, and their mates,' Salazar said, watching Draco blush. 'But that is not why I am here. You want me to visit those that will help you.' Draco confirmed this with a nod. 'I want to ask Ginny if she'll ask her friends about a meeting between houses. 'Let's do this then.'  
  
It took Salazar a while to talk to those that would help. When they woke up they went to the common room to talk to Draco. "Such a motley crew we are," he said, looking around at the fifteen faces. They varried in age from ten to eighteen, "You know why we are here. It will be a tough battle, but with our new allies, we have a very good chance of winning." Some one knocked on the door. "Come in," Draco said, hoping it would be Ginny with good news. Severus came in, Faith and Ginny in tow. "I see it worked," he said, looking around the room. "Will it be enough?" Ginny asked, concerned. Her brother was going to be in the middle of this battle. "It will, dove," Draco said, taking her hands. Some one in the crowd asked what they would need to do. "Start preparing for an ultimate fight. Voldemort has Immortals by the numbers helping him. Some species are just like we are-folowing both good and evil-others are solidly on one side." Faith stopped and thought out her next question. "How many of you would be willing to work alongside werewolves?" Many of them were lost in thought. As one, they raised their hands. "Remus would be pleased," Severus said, a look of pride on his face. "Hope and Professor Lupin are waiting in Gryffyndor Tower. I will let them know," Ginny said, giving Draco a quick hug and kiss, then dashing off. "How many know how to use bows? Swords? Guns?" Faith asked, tallying numbers. "We begin our training on weapons at the Quiditch pitch saturday," Severus said, looking around the room.  
  
"I'm glad that the wolves are undecided at the moment. But that also presents a problem, getting them to our side will be a problem," Hope said, laying in front of the common room fire. "I can take care of that," Remus said, sitting next to her. "That will take months!" Ron protested. He was in a foul mood after discovering who his sister favored. "Will you calm down," Hermione demanded, cross at her disruption of concentration. "Besides, there are other ways of finding werewolves." "Hermione's right, and I'm a perfect example," Remus added, grinning wolfishly. The portrait hole opened, then closed. "You okay Ginny?" Harry asked, throwing off the Invisibility cloak. "Just a bruised shin-no thanks to Peeves," Ginny replied sourly, limping slightly. "What happened?" Ron asked, concerned. "Peeves caught me coming up the main stairs," Ginny shuddered, remembering the racket he had made. "So what did Malfoy want?" Hermione asked, pushing Ginny into a nearby chair. As Ginny related the events, Hope studdied the trio. Harry, strong and skinny, with enough courage to stand in front of a rearing dragon and laugh in his face. Ron, a half a head taller, a shock of flaming hair and twinkling eyes, friend and extremely loyal. Hermione, confident and quick thinking, often the brains of the group. And Ginny. Caught between loyalties no more, and possibly the one that would give the young warriors the courage they need; she had grown up so much. Now fourteen, she was a sight to get any male's attention. She was so much like Virginia Gryffyndor that Hope had to think something is important about her. And Draco. His full name was Draco Salazar Malfoy, but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to keep his last name or not. Probably not. Something was also important about him, but Hope couldn't quite figure it out. From what Hope had gathered from Ron when he first found out, Draco was a complete jerk. Apparently he's changed. "Hold still Ginny, this might sting a little bit," Remus said, breaking Hope out of her daydream. "May I ask why?" Ginny asked, holding still nonetheless. "This fuses the veinwork back together and gets rid of the excess blood," he replied, putting his wand to Ginny's bruised leg. Ginny yawned hugely when she got up. "I have to get to bed now. Good night every one." She gave Hermione and Harry a hug, and Ron a kiss on the cheek. "We'd best get to bed too," Remus told Hope, getting up and stretching his back. Hope yawned as she pushed herself off the floor. "And we'd best practice our spells," Hermione said when they were the only one in the common room. "That was fun last night, are we going to try those spells again?" Ron asked mischieviously. "What do you think?" Hermione asked mischieviously, turning herself into a cat and twining around Ron's ankles. "Will you two quit flirting? We have work to do, remember," Harry reminded them. Ron responed by turning himself a perigrine falcon and started play fighting with Hermione. Harry just sighed and watched his two companions fight. "They make an interesting pair, don't they Crookshanks?" Harry asked when the fluffy orange tabby came into the room. Crookshanks looked on in quiet disdain for rough activity. From the way he watched them, he seemed to agree with Harry. Hermione and Ron reappeared, laughing. "That was fun!" Ron said, slightly panting from the activity. "Why don't you join us, Harry?" Hermione asked, pushing Ron off of her. Harry thought for a momment. He felt it would be nice to go for a nice lope. "Oh all right, but if we go any where I take the cloak with us." Hermione and Ron gave each other a small high five as Harry transformed into a large stag. He looked at the too humans with a look that said, All right, I'm transformed, can I go back to being me? "You look good like that, why don't you like your form?" Hermione asked when Harry had fully transformed back. "I don't know, I guess it's because of my dad," Harry sighed, sitting in a window. Hermione sighed as well, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's get some sleep, but tommorow I want to check out the whole grounds," she said, giving Harry and Ron each a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think we are a very bad influence on her," Ron said, starting up the stairs. "I definately agree." *********************************************************************** "Are you sure, Hope?" Remus asked, getting every thing he would need for tonight. He was very sceptical of Hope coming with him. "Very sure. If you're worried about me being able to keep up with you, I can manage. If you're worrid about me being bit-" A knock on the door interupted her. "Come in!" "Uh- Is Remus Lupin there?" the visitor asked, surprised at the female voice. "Of course he is, the name's on the plate right?" Remus asked, looking under the sofa for something. A tall and dark haired man walked in. "Hey, who's the kid?" he asked Remus when they saw each other. "'The kid' is nearly twenty six. I would suggest that you explain who you are now," Hope ground out through gritted teeth. "Don't get your hackles up, Hope. This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and one of my best friends," Remus said, introducing his friends. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus and grinned. "How old is she, really? I want to hear the truth, not an answer you told her to give." Remus sighed as Hope gave a human growl. "What she says I have no control over. If you doubt her age, ask her for the truth. Or you could ask Severus for a weak truth potion," Remus said to his friend, settling back in a chair to watch the confrontation. "So, how old are you, girlie?" Sirius asked, turning his back to Remus. "I am nearly twentysix just like I said," Hope retorted, glaring at Remus. "Nearly? That could mean any where from 29 to, oh say, nineteen. "Alright, if you want to know the truth, I am twenty five and eleven months. Now if you'll escuse me, I have to gather a few provisions for tonight. Remus you are seriously in trouble when the full moon rises," Hope replied, glaring at the two men and going out the door. "So, who is she really. A student-" Sirius began to tease his friend, then shut up when he recieved his friend's annoyed glare. "Have you been into the dognip lately?" Remus asked his broad shouldered companion. Sirius ignored the comment, then thought of what the girl had said. "What did she mean about provisions for tonight? There's no way that a student can go with us." "For the last time Sirius, SHE'S NOT A STUDENT! Like I said, I have no control over Hope at all. She is her own person and does what she wants to do," Remus replied, stirring his tea. "Hope's a person?" Remus sighed at his friends thick head. "Hope is the girlfriend that you just offended." Remus grinned. "You mean that she really is twentyfive and eleven months?" Sirius was shocked. "And allready taken." Remus looked at his friend over the top of his teacup. "Oh boy, tonight is going to be fun." Hope walked in at that moment, putting a brown sack down and picked some thing off the floor. "He's still here?" she asked when she saw Sirius. "Look, I just want to appologize. I guess I got into a patch of dognip this morning," he said, grinning a bit. Hope relaxed, some. "Your an Animagus?" "Black Labrador. Rather fun to go running through the trees." "Is he going on a run tonight?" Hope asked when she turned to Remus. "Call me Padfoot, I used to keep this wolf in line when we went out for runs," Sirius grinned at her. "Ah, so your one of the four Maurauders. I saw an etching some where on a secret passage that had the names," Hope grinned then offered her hand. "And you wish to join us? There's an oath," Sirius replied, shaking her hand. "Maybe. Moon rise is in two hours. We'd best be off." *********************************************************************** "Come on Harry, the moon rises in a few minutes," Hermione hissed as they made their way down the main hall. The trio managed to make it past the front doors and onto the lawn without being seen. "Why do you want to risk this, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Because I do," she retorted. Harry and Ron sighed at the same time. Cat-Hermione just stared at them, waiting for them to join her. Soon a stag and cat were walking out from behind Hagrid's cabin, a bird perched on one of the stag's antlers.  
  
Russet was up in an instant. Her ears had detected something that wasn't right. It sounded like the rustle of feather on antler, but that couldn't be right. She nudged her two companions awake, giving them the signal that she had heard something. That something repeated. They were off like bullets when some thing cracked behind them, and they kept racing until they collided with something. Russet was instantly human again, and very dizzy. Her companions nuzled her up, the bigger of the two dogs sneezing when he touched her amulet. The smaller one looked at what they ran into. He gave a small whine, half of it in recognition, but half of it sad. The stag stared back at them, it's green eyes wide. A cat and a bird were laying beside it, stunned. The big wolf's hackles were up. "Calm down Moony. It's just a deer. Don't chase it." Moony couldn't have if he tried, the large stag was up and his antlers down when he heard the menacing tone. "Not just any deer. Prongs?" Sirius said, sitting on the ground. Antlers softened, fur flattened and wove. The shape of a boy came up. "Padfoot?" the boy asked, shocked. "Harry! But when-" Sirius was beyond shock. "We've been studying animagi all summer. I decided to put that knowledge into use," Hermione said, she and Ron sitting up from the bushes. There was a small groan as the light took on a rosier hue. "Welcome back to this world, Remus," Hope said, wraping a large cloak around him. "I feel as if I got run over by a freight train. I don't think I ran like that for at least fifteen moons," Remus said grogily. "You haven't," Sirius said, getting up and supporting his friend. "That explains why my body aches." "Go get dressed, I have food after," Hope said, steering her friends away. "So what brought you out here?" "I wanted to clear my head, I took them along as company," Hermione said, ploping down onto a boulder. "So that's why you dragged us out," Ron said, mock glaring at her. "Sorry," she retorted. Harry sighed. "I'm asuming they do this often?" Hope asked him, sitting down on the grass next to him. "If they aren't flirting, they're fighting." "Who?" Remus asked, fully dressed. "Hermione and Ron apparently," Sirius said, sitting next to Harry. "You could of gotten us expelled-" Ron yelled at Hermione. She cut him off "You want to help Harry defeat Voldemort?" Sirius and Ron flinched. "Of course, but I also want to be able to finish school!" "Oh come on-" "Shouldn't the roles be reversed?" Hope asked, giving Remus a sausage. "Yes, I think," Harry replied, finally jumping between them when the wands were drawn. "Calm down. You hexing each other won't help." Hermione and Ron put their wands back, glaring at each other. "We'd best get back. Or better yet, join Faith in some weapons practice," Hope said, getting up. Sirius shuddered, thinking he'd much rather go back to his cave and Buckbeak. "See you later then, Russet, Moony." "I don't think I've ever seen you actually fight," Remus said, walking towards the quiditch stands. "You certainly are not chalenging me in your condition," Hope replied, walking into the pitch. "But I will," Faith said, walking over. "Draco's without a partner for fencing practice. Hermione would you mind pairing with him?" "No, just tell me where the foils are, and the padding," Hermione replied, taking off her cloak. "Right here," Draco said, tossing a set of pads to her. "Why don't you two head up to the top box?" Faith asked, handing Hermione a sword. "Me and Hope have an unfinished bout." Hope had refused the padding, as Faith had. They both settled into a comfortable position, and conjured their swords. "Let's just skip the pleasentries."  
  
"Whoa, this thing has an elevator?" Hermione asked as the floor beneath them raised. "I guess a Muggle would say that." Hermione put the helmet down and pulled back her hair. She would need as much freedom as possible in this competition. "I noticed you called me a Muggle. Your getting soft Malfoy." "Not so much soft as manners," the blonde retorted. "A snake has manners?" Hermione scoffed. "As much as any Mudblood." "Much better, let's get the party started, shall we?" Hermione said as the lift stopped. "I agree. This should be quite interesting." The pair slid the mesh helmet over their faces and put their swords together. In height and weight they were almost equals, but Draco had natural male strength while Hermione had a woman's easy grace and speed. It was going to be a very close match.  
  
"You remember everything, excellent," Faith judged as Hope cut a chunk of her bangs. "Of course, I had an excellent teacher," Hope returned, dodging a slice at her side. "Of course, that fool from the academy, Smith. He had a definate soft spot for redheads." "What about Sensei Naoko? If I remember correctly, the dojo was right next to our house." "Sensei Naoko was a brilliant swordsman." "So was Master Smith." "Oh yeah right. Naoko could beat Smith any day." "Remember that duel they had at the RenFaire? They ended in a draw. Just as we did." "I hate it when you're right." "God damn it!" Hope swore as she found herself on her back, the tip of Faith's sword kissing her throat. "Gotcha! It took me a while," Faith crowed, helping her friend up. "It certainly did. How long has it been, fifteen years? Congratulations," Hope said, shaking the sweat from her face. "I wonder how Draco and Hermione are?" Faith mused, wiping her face with a cloth.  
  
"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Hermione asked her self quietly. The sound of scraping wood behind her warned her. "Damn it!" Draco swore as Hermione dissapeared into the mist once more. Some low level clouds had shrouded the top box in a fog that muffled all but the closest sounds. "Can't find me? Too bad!" Hermione taunted as she padded around the perimeter. She would end this, she was getting hungry. "Oh I'll find you, don't worry," Draco answered, listening intently. There it was, the light shiver of wooden floor under quick feet. He dodged just in time. Hermione swore and turned around to face Draco as she sailed over his head. "You are getting very annoying." "It's a gift," he replied, shaking his hair out of his eyes. They had discarded their helmets earlier so they could see better. Hermione took the time to twist his sword out of his hand and present the tip of her sword to his nose. "This is an ability," she said, lowering her sword. "Let's get back down and tell them how it went," Draco sighed, picking up his helmet and sword. "Are you hungry?" "Very. Come on, I think that we're going to Hogsmeade later. How about a couple of butterbeers, on me?" she replied, stepping onto the lift with him "You're on," he turned it into a friendly challenge, one that he knew Hermione would like. "You seriously do not want to challenge me to a drinking contest, because right after I win, I'd just re-" "Not that kind of contest. Only a couple of butterbeers, maybe something stronger, if you're up to it." "Sure, Malfoy." The lift stopped, letting them out. They immediatly had to duck arrows. "Sorry Granger, Malfoy," Severus said, stopping the rest. "Quite alright. Our match went longer than expected," Draco replied, grinning at his Head of House. "Who won?" Hope asked, coming over. "Me," Hermione said, grinning broadly. "I hate to say this, but she's right," Draco added. "It was a pretty close match," Hermione put in diplomaticly. "True-oof!" Draco looked down to see a blur of red hair. "Ginny, good to see you too, now let me up," Draco said, hearing giggles. "No, my brothers are scaring me," the red head replied. "What did Ron-" "Not Ron, Fred and George. The ones who nearly blew you up last year," two stocky redheads came up, grinning. "Hello," Draco said cooly, still pinned on the ground. "We're fine, and you?" Fred asked, ignoring the coolness in Draco's voice. "Ginny, let me up," Draco said, ignoring the twins. "That's good to hear. So what have you been up too?" George asked, claping Draco on the back when Ginny let him up. "Fred, George! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Hermione asked as she unlaced the top half of her padded shirt, sparing Draco the need to answer. "We thought we'd surprise you. So who's the brown haired stranger?" Fred asked, boldly looking Hermione up and down. "You remember her, she always had her nose in a book," Ginny replied, grinning. "Hermione! You've grown up," George said, taking her hand. "Let me go, now Fred, before I curse you," Hermione responded, her eyes cold. "I'm George," the redhead answered, dropping her hand nonetheless. Someone shouted that the others were leaving for Hogsmeade. "You still up on that offer of a drink?" Draco asked Hermione, rescuing her from the twins. "So, what's stronger than butterbeer, that we'd be able to drink, I mean." "Oh, I have a feeling you'd like it," Draco started, taking Ginny's arm and leading them towards town. "But what is it called? I am very curious," Hermione said, pulling her cloak around her. "Curiosity killed the cat," Draco replied, grinning wickedly. "Malfoy-" she groaned, rolling her eyes. "Yes?" "Has anybody told you that you're anoying?" Ginny gigled as Draco laughed and Hermione sighed. "Mind if we join you?" Hope asked as she, Faith, Severus, and Remus came up. "Not at all, it'll give me some one to talk too, that won't be mysterious," Hermione replied, mock glaring at Draco. Faith just raised an elegant eyebrow. "You heading into the Hog's Head?" Severus asked Draco, looking curious. "Yes, I challenged Hermione to a contest of sorts," the blonde replied, giving a broad grin. "This should be interesting," Hope said, arm in arm with Remus.  
  
"Malfoy. It's been a while," Madam Rosemerta said, grinning as they walked in. "Too long. Two of the usuall, I challenged a new friend," Draco grinned back at the innkeeper. "Oh, who is he?" Rosmerta asked, eyeing the two professors with interest. "Not he, she," Hermione grinned, putting her cloak on the back of her chair. "Draco, are you serious? She looks like a good hex could do her in," Rosmerta protested. "Oh I'm serious," Hermione said, accepting the mug of drink from Draco. They toasted each other, then threw half of the red liquid down their throats. Draco grinned at her shocked expression. "Like it?" Hermione was swearing under her breath. "It was surprisingly spicy," She croaked out, then took a more cautious sip. It was very cinnamonny, reminding her of some types of Muggle chewing gums. "You survived, not even I could," Madame Rosemerta said as Hermione took another gulp of the drink. She put butterbeers in front of the professors, and mugs of mead in front of the other girls. "What is it?" Hermione asked, intrigued. "Secret recipe." "More secrets. Goody." "Where were you after you left?" Harry asked as he and Ron came into the inn. "Dueling with Malfoy. I won the first challeng, fencing; and he just won the 'Who Has the Strongest Mouth?' contest," Hermione said, raising her mug to them. "Just what exactly is meant by that?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione and Draco with a curious expression. "Just down a half mug of Cinnamon liquor. You'll see," Draco responded, grinning. "I think they'll pass, Malfoy," Madam Rosemerta said, putting butterbeers in front of Harry and Ron. "So, what should we talk about?" Draco asked, leaning back in his chair. Hope's reply was interupted by shouting from the front of the inn. "It's the Dark Mark!" A student screamed as they raced out. Hope, Faith and Severus flinched, looking at their wrists. Draco started swearing. "We need to get back to the castle, now!" Hermione said, breaking into a run, Harry and Ron right behind her. "It'll be quicker if we transform," Hope said, slipping off her amulet. "This will keep you sane after I do the Full Moon charm," she said, putting it over Remus's head. Severus had discovered the charm looking through books in the Forbidden section two years ago. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking into her eyes. What he saw gave him courage. Hope took out her wand and raised it to the sky, saying the ancient words with as much power as she could muster. "Be carefull," Faith warned Severus as Hope performed the charm. "Don't worry." Severus wraped his arms around her, giving her a long kiss. "Don't forget why you are here, Moony," Hope said, her arms around the big wolf's shoulders. He licked her face, confirming that he remembered. "What about us?" Draco asked, startling Hope. "Come with us," Faith replied, her eyes hard, her voice cold. Ginny's lips trembled, she knew that she would need every ounce of strength. Draco put his arms around her shoulders, comforting her. *********************************************************************** The fight had not gone as they had planned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all unconcious before they got to Voldemort, and he was about to kill them. Severus, Remus and Sirius were fighing on the frontlines with the students-raw recruits-that they had managed to train. Hope and Faith watched this all from their secret tower. "We need to do something!" Hope yelled, her eyes flaming. Faith watched her friend, knowing she was right. "If only we knew for sure that Malfoy and Weasly were in Mordra's tower." "I don't care! WE NEED THE DRAGONPHOENIX, NOW!" Faith sighed. "Let's get started."  
  
"Are you all right Ginny?" Draco asked, holding her up. "I guess so, what happened?" Ginny managed to croak out. "That son of a bitch cursed this place with as many curses as I know," Draco replied, holding Ginny to him. She started crying, knowing that the only way that they would be able to defeat Voldemort is if they cut off his ties to darkness. Draco held her closer, knowing the same thing she did. 'And the only way to do that is to revive the Dragonphoenix,' he though bitterly. "I'm sorry, Draco. They may not be able to wake him," Ginny said into his chest, wincing as the movement pushed more blood out of her bruised and battered body. Draco hushed her, sitting her in his lap and holding her.  
  
"You do remember what they taught us," Faith asked as she placed the last crystal in the circle. "Twelve stones, each representing a month. What could be simpler?" her friend replied, looking grim. Faith studdied Hope as she began to walk the circle, counter clock wise, and activated each crystal. Hope had grown paler as the fight went on, and each wound that Remus received, she flinched. When they started the spell, he had looked as red as Hope's hair. Hope sighed as she put the colored sand down in careful lines and curves. She walked the circle clockwise, laying crushed rosemary to protect them from out side enchantments. At last they were ready. The pair stood in the circle in black, sleaveless robes, the Dragonphoenix showing on their up turned arms. They started their apeals for power. "Great Dragon, Bright Phoenix, help us in this time of need!" Hope called, praying that her friends would be allright. "Help us vanquish this evil spreading across our homeland," Faith said in turn, her voice growing in strength. "Bring us the strength to wake your child and ask him for help!" they said at the same time, their tattoos glowing. Something bright entered the room, bathing the two mortals in warmth. "Why should we wake our child?" it asked, very feminine, and very arogant. "He is not concerned in normal mortal affairs," another voice said, warm and deep. "It is not normal in the least, Mother Dragon, Father Phoenix," Faith said. "It concerns the defeat the greatest evil to walk this land. We would not call you other wise," Hope said, her voice cracking, her eyes bright. "I don't want to loose him like I lost the rest of my family," she added, almost inaudible. "A very great burden has been laid on your shoulders. You must choose," Father Phoenix said, rustling his briliant feathers. "Choose what?" Faith asked. "Between Life and Death, between those you love or your duties," Mother Dragon said, her voice soft and deadly. "Choose between the only person to love me for who I am, not what my family was? Choose between the only people who would look strait into my eyes and not flinch! I have lived most of my life far away from being considered normal. Not even Faith knows what it's like, to be shunned for looks you can't help, combined with a tatoo that you wish you never got!" Hope had completely lost her temper. The first person to accept her for who she was was Frederic Smith, the person who taught her to defend herself and laughed with her at her stupid mistakes, and he was gone for good, dead in a freak accident that shouldn't have happened. "If you want our friends to live, you better choose quick," Faith said, allready making her decision. Hope sat there crying. Things had been much simpler-and clearer-with Jen, their adoptive mother, or with Frederic or Remus. Now she was faced with a situation that trapped her both ways. Suddenly the three faces she wanted to see most were sitting in front of her, smiling within an etherreal light. "You are who you are, You have grown so much since I last saw you," Jen said, kneeling in front of who she considered her daughter, no matter what. "You're mum's right, Big Brother isn't going to be able to talk to you like this for ever," Frederic added, wearing his trade mark leather jacket. Hope looked at Remus, who was kneeling down beside Jen, but a little closer to Hope. "You make the choice, either way, we'll see each other soon." Hope nodded, standing up and brushing her robes. "I love you," she whispered, then turned towards the two immortals. "I have made my choice." "Your hesitation has brought us hope, Gryffindor's Daughter. You show love for your friends and family," Phoenix said. "Your final choice has pleased us. Dragonphoenix is our child, remember that," Dragon added, moving her tail to reveal the creature that was pictured on the mortals' wrists. The bright light faded, leaving Hope to pick up the small creature. "He's tiny," Faith said, aproaching her friend. "Yet he has brought us faith," Hope said, looking at the tiny creature. "And hope," Faith replied, puting her hand on Hope's arm. A soft light surounded them and the creature, much like the one enveloping the warriors on the field, and the trio in Voldemorts lair, and a sad couple in a tower of Hogwarts.  
  
"Ginny, my beautiful love. Virginia," Draco said, holding the still warm body close to his chest. "All is not lost. She is still alive," a soft voice said as an equally soft, warm light enveloped them. They were in a forest. Ginny, pale but still breathing, and all but one of her cuts healed, was in Draco's arms, sleeping. "Welcome, Salazar, It's been a while," a soft voice said from the shadows. Draco realized it was the same clearing that he had seen in that dream of Salazar and Virginia. "Not long enough, Mordra," a much older Draco spat back, holding Ginny protectively. "So this is who you got to replace me, Salazar. Pretty, but way to White," Mordra said, stepping from underneath a tree. Ginny woke up and groaned. "Too pure for your black curses, apparently." "How you're spirit wasn't destroyed I don't know, that spell was to get rid of you for good, so that you would not show up when my master finaly rose," Mordra said, her black eyes hard and deadly. "White cannot be touched by darkness." "But physical beings can," Mordra replied, pointing at Draco. Ginny put up a shield just in time. "White has always protected." "Magic won't help you, Mordra of the Lowlands. Challenge me with a mortal combat!" Draco said, standing behind Ginny. "I accept. May this determine the outcome of the future." Draco conjured a sword, stepping out from Ginny's shield. He walked calmly to the center of the moonlit clearing, his sword a ribbon of glinting sharp steel-and-silver alloy. "You will not find this as easy as you think," Mordra said, crossing her sword with Draco's. She swung her sword around, bringing it to clash loudly with his. Draco continued this, watching for any opening. He had to admit that she was tough, but not as tough as Hermione; Mordra hadn't an ounce of the catlike grace that she had. At last he saw his chance, disarming her. "Did you really think you could win?" Mordra glared at Draco and Ginny, embracing in the silver glint of the eternal moonlight of this forest. She raised her hands in one last attempt. Draco yelled as he pushed Ginny to the side and lunged at the attacker. He closed his eyes as his sword sliced through swirling black mist. There was a scream and a wet thud, and Draco opened his eyes, finding that he had impaled the witch. Draco calmly withdrew his sword, and wiped the blood off on Mordra's cloak. Ginny ran up to him and held him, her face close to his. "I thought you were going to-to-die," she whispered against his lips, not wanting to let go of his warmth. "Me? Never," he replied, giving her a passionate kiss.  
  
Hermione groaned as a soft light played in front of her eyes. "Harry, Ron?" she croacked out, lifting her tired and sore head. Two groans answered. "Here, for the present," Ron said, trying to move within his bonds. "Me too, I think," Harry added, trying to push his glasses up. He finaly gave up the normal way and tilted his head back, shaking it slightly. "Do you know what this light is?" Ron asked, looking around. "I think it means that Hope and Faith have revived the Dragonphoenix," Hermione said, then looked down. "How in the hell did I get into a pair of chainmail trousers?" Ron looked down at his chain mail shirt and flowing skirt. "I think those were mine," he sighed. The light faded to normal torchlight, revealing a very angry Voldemort. "You will not escape my curse a third time Potter," He hissed, raising his wand and releasing the bonds. "Ron, Hermione, stand back," Harry ordered, pulling out his wand. "Less than a year since our last duel, let's see how you have improved," Voldemort said, holding his wand firmly. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry held his wand in the line of green light, the wood growing warm as it absorbed the curse. Harry held his wand firmer this time, with both hands on the handle and his feet braced. A burst of green light shot out of his own wand. "How did you manage to learn this?" Voldemort had time to ask before the curse hit him. "From my mistakes." Harry kicked the figure over, making sure that he was truly dead. "Let's get out of here," Hermione said, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. "All right Claws, Wings," Harry replied, grinning at them. After news got out that he'd yet again defeated the Dark Lord, they were going to need their animagi forms more than ever. "So how does it feel, being the one who actually killed one of the most powerful wizards of our age?" Ron asked, serious for once. "Sad. If only he'd used his power for good, instead of evil." A soft light filled the room; the trio turned to Voldemort's body. It had burst into sickly green flames. "Let's get out of here, now." Ron looked at "his" skirt, and sighed. "I want to change."  
  
Moony sat where he was, nursing at least a hundred small cuts in his sides. The rest of his companions were enjoying the peace that had come after the flood of light. Severus came up, limping slightly. "How are you holding up?" he asked the large wolf. Remus gave him a toothy grin, wagging his tail to show that it was a friendly grin. He laid down and stared pointedly at Severus's bad leg. "If you think that I'm going to ride you, tame as you are, you're crazy. We're both hurt, it would be useless to hurt you further. You were easily the best fighter on the field." The students around them that knew of the rivalry between the two agreed. Remus gave a wolf's sigh, then put his bloody muzzle on his paws. He thought of Hope and where she was, his eyes half open. A vision of a rust colored wolf apeared, and he gave another sigh. That wolf was no vision, as when she aproached him, she began to whine in empathy. Remus gave her a look that said it's not as bad at is it apears. "Hush, you need to heal," she said as she became human again, the black-and-emerald cobra crawling down and becoming Faith. 'Can you at least turn me back to human?' the werewolf said with his eyes. Hope grinned at him and reversed the spell, throwing her cloak over him. "Happy now?" Remus wraped the cloak around him, then gave Hope a huge hug. "Very," he said, looking into her eyes. "You need some pants, Professor?" an older student joked, looking at the cloaked lovers. "Let's just get inside, before the rest start making inapropriate jokes," Hope replied, glaring pointedly at the student who had asked Remus if he needed pants. "Oh, and you're never going to believe this, we have a new addition," she added, grinning up at him. "Do I want to know?" he asked, looking down at her innocent expression. Something red and feathered pushed his head from under her button up shirt. "Lemme guess, the Dragonphoenix." "He was a lot bigger when we first met him, but he used most of his energy helping us," she said, then looked down. "It took alot of my energy, too, only because-well, you see-" Hope found it hard to say what she needed to say. Remus looked at her, wanting her to go on. "Well-uh-you-you're going to a father," she blushed and looked down. Remus stumbled, and stopped in his tracks. "What?" "I'm going to have a kid," she answered. "I felt it when this little guy's powers flowed through me and Faith," she added, scratching the Dragonphoenix on the head. "What about her?" Remus asked, looking over to an equally shocked Severus and grinning Faith. "Two months along," Hope replied with a grin. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny came up to the two couples, grinning broadly. "You take care of your end of bussiness?" Draco asked, looking at Harry and Hope. "Yep," they replied at the same time as Severus started yelling and whooping in delight, dancing Faith around. "What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked, looking at Severus with shock. "We both just learned that we're going to be fathers," Remus replied, giving a rather wolfy grin. *********************************************************************** 


End file.
